


The Ajin of Ikebukuro

by W01FS0NG



Series: Unrelated AJIN series [5]
Category: Durarara!!, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ajin OFC, Clueless Masaomi, Clueless Mikado, Gen, Izaya has a god complex, Kidnapping, Smart OFC, The Slasher camoes, manipulative Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Izaya takes an interest in the new girl in town.
Series: Unrelated AJIN series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459540
Kudos: 3





	The Ajin of Ikebukuro

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo. I just started rewatching Durarara!! I forgot how much I loved the series. This doesn't go along with any cannon plotlines or anything, but it does fit in the confines of the first season.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

What would you think when you heard the term different reality? Would you think of elves? Of Dwarves? A dystopian society? An Ajin would think about a world in which they didn’t exist; or just that they didn’t wake up an Ajin one morning. Or at least, that’s what Misako Madarame thinks. 

Make no mistake. If anyone were to approach this teen asking if she were an Ajin, she’d flat out deny it. Everyone knows that once they find an Ajin, they are supposed to report them to the authorities. From there, the government would cart them away. No one knows what happens after that. Misako knows, however. Most Ajin’s know from someone who has escaped or if they already escaped. Some know people who know someone who was rescued or did it themselves. There’s an underground network for them set up by an Ajin when he was probably Misako’s age.

Misako wouldn’t tell you anything about that aspect of her life. Not unless you were an Ajin as well. Or unless… well, more on that later.

Well anyway, here she stands by a Russian Sushi place in Ikebukuro. She moved her only two days ago. “Hey, kid,” said a black guy. “You want Russia Sushi? Is good~.”

What even _is_ Russian sushi? “Uh, sure,” she stated, walking inside. The first thing that hit her was the air conditioning. It made the air colder than outside. She chose her seat and looked at the menu. 

_Wait a minute! This isn’t even sushi! It’s just meat on top of rice._

After she ate, she was on her way to her new apartment when she sensed someone near her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a knife fly at her. Trying not to reveal herself right away, she dodged it.

“Oh, so you dodged it,” said a voice. The Ajin could see a bit of a down jacket peak out of the shadows.

“Why would that matter?” She asked him. _Crap, he probably already knows. But how? Just keep calm damn it._ _Wait a minute, could he be one of those info brokers? How else would he know if he wasn’t a P.I.? If he was a P.I. He might not have thrown that knife._ “And why the knife, of all things?”

“Quickest way for me to really tell,” he said, stepping out of the shadows. So… he already knew? Damn, it must have been—“But given that you dodged, I’m not sure if the info was good or not.” As far as Madarame could tell, he had dark brown hair with spikey bangs. She could not decipher if his eyes were brown or grey in the dim moonlight.

Her grey eyes squinted. “Is that what you really think?” 

“Not really…” Misako thought that what he was thinking was that she dodged so that he wouldn’t find out right away.

She hummed before turning around. She said, “Welp, I’m going home. I suppose I’ll see you later.” She waved at him with the back of her hand and went off in search of her apartment.

An info broker’s world is one she is familiar with. She’s encountered them before. Once, one of them tried to blackmail her into working for him; she’s sure you could guess what he threatened to tell the world. She ended up—well, suppose that isn’t important at the moment.

As she walked home, she got a glimpse of what was supposedly an urban legend around here. The Black Rider. Whoever rides that bike is mute and doesn’t have a head, only a yellow helmet with cat ears. They just zoomed past her on the road. The motorbike roared like a horse.

From somewhere in the city, she heard the yell of an angered man followed by the crash of some metal or machinery.

Misako sighed. This city might never fail to surprise her.

—————

The next day, after she started her senior year of school and applied to a job, she found herself walking through the streets again. There was one place she walked past;this research facility. There’s a rumor going around that all kinds of people were being kidnapped and taken there for experimentation. Of course, it _is_ a rumor, but she heard it from the underground Ajin Network as a place to definitely avoid.

“Tch.” Misako remembers hearing from a scientist that Ajins were the perfect subject to experiment with. They could be used over and over again and not fade out. Never will she ever be involved with that scene again.

Madarame sighed. Emancipation started to feel sweet. She could be up as late as she wanted. Still, she needs to be careful. What with all the talk about color gangs, and even with that info broker out and about.

“Walking about late at night, are you?” The familiar voice of the info broker questioned. He then walked beside her. His hands shoved themselves into his coat pockets.

“So it seems are you,” she told him. “Although I shouldn’t really be surprised, given what you do.”

“Oh?” He tilted his head. “And what do I do?” 

She faced him. “You _are_ an info broker, right?”

“And _you_ are impressive.” He smirked. “When they told me an Ajin was moving into this town I just had to see for myself.”

She didn’t give him any sort of facial reaction. “That’s why I dodged your knife. Of course, you already knew that, didn’t you?”

The informant hummed. “You really don’t miss a thing, do you?”

“Who told you I was here?”

“Now now, that would betray his confidence.”

“He never has to know. You _could_ always withhold information.”

“This is true.” The two of them turned a corner. He laced his fingers behind his head. “Ajin’s have always interested me.”

She tilted her head in interest. “Oh?”

“See, I love humans. Ajins aren’t exactly human, but close enough. They are everything humans are and more.” Madarame took note of how he said the word human as if he wasn’t one. He smiled and slightly chuckled. “You guys just can’t die.” His face became closer to hers. “Your kind would be interesting to know more about.” 

She just gave him a blank face. “There’s all kinds of things you could know if you searched on the internet, you know.”

He inched away and gestured towards himself. “True, but I’d rather hear about them from an actual Ajin.”

Her eyes wandered over the many shops and people on the street. “Well, tough luck, creep. I’m not going to tell you anything so easily.”

“I thought of that.”

Suddenly, a vending machine crashed right next to them. “IZAYA!!” screamed that voice she heard the other day. She turned towards the loud statement to find a blonde guy in a suit. He looked like a bartender.

“And so he found me,” Izaya muttered.

“What did I tell you about being back in Ikebukuro?” The blonde man growled.

“That you’d kill me,” the info broker stated in an uninterested tone. He balanced a knife on his fingers, looking at it carefully before eyeing the guy. “That is… if you can.”

That only seemed to anger the blonde more. The guy grabbed the nearest street sign and took it out of the ground. Next, he threw it at Izaya.

“Well,” the info broker said to Misako. “It’s been interesting. Gotta go.” With a small salute, the brunette ran away with the strong stranger chasing after him. She sighed and walked the rest of the way back to her place.

—————

A week or so later, she was walking home from school early. She had a day off from work today so, she thought she’d head back home.

On her way there, this blonde kid from a lower grade in the same school began hitting on her. He had this shy dark haired teen with him. She thought that she could shake them off smoothly, but the blonde idiot was persistent.

She didn’t want these two lowerclassmen, whoever they might be, involved in her world. The shy one was sweet and didn’t deserve it. The other one though… The blonde student introduced himself and his friend, but Misako didn’t pay attention to the names.

As the three of them walked through the city, someone distracted them while another guy grabbed Misako and threw her in a van. The vehicle sped off as she felt her hands and wrists be tied, followed by a gag on her mouth. 

Once they had parked, she could tell that they were in a parking lot, due to the sudden incline and turns. The car probably took five rotations before settling on a level. As soon as the van stopped, she let her IBM out. It was a tall, skeletal looking thing that only she could see. Well, unless you count when something hits it, or vise versa. The thing killed her kidnappers in different ways. 

Before Misako could tell it to untie her, the door opened to reveal the Black Rider, or Headless Rider, as she is also labeled. _What were they doing here?_ By the look of them, they are a she. (If they go by that pronoun anyway.)

The mysterious motorcyclist cut the student’s bindings. Before sliding a phone down her sleeve. **Are you okay?** She wrote.

Misako nodded. **What happened to the others?**

“I took care of them,” the Ajin told the strange figure. “Did Izaya send you?” The helmet nodded. “Did he hire them to kidnap me too?” She gestured to the dead guys in the van. To that, the motorcyclist shrugged.

**Would you like a ride home?**

“No. Thanks though. I can take care of myself.” She stood up in realization. “In fact, I need to make sure two idiots aren’t looking for me.” With that, she ran down the stairs.

As she ran through the city, she accidentally ran into the shy kid from earlier. At least she found one of them. “I’m sorry!” He almost shouted. 

“Relax dude, it’s fine,” Misako told him while rubbing his temple.

“Hey, you’re that senior from earlier,” he recognized. The younger student stood up and lent her a hand. She took it. “Are you okay? What happened?”

When she got to her feet, she let go of him. “No need to worry. I took care of it.” The young woman didn’t even wave or say goodbye as she walked away. Before getting too far, she turned around and projected, “I’d appreciate it if either you or your friend didn’t get involved in my life.” 

It would just be easier to have no strings attached when or if the government makes her disappear again. Besides, that kid didn’t seem like the type who should get involved with this kind of stuff. Yet, you never know. She’d like it if that Izaya character left her alone, even though that might not be happening anytime soon.

Misako sighed. “Whatever. I just hope they all leave me alone tomorrow.”

Heh. Famous last words.

Izaya just happened to show up on her doorstep the next morning. She was just making breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal the manipulative informant. “I heard you met the Headless Rider,” was his opening line as soon as she opened the door. Immediately, Madarame slammed the door in his face. “Now that’s not very nice~,” he commented.

She opened the door to say, “You hired those guys to kidnap me to see how I would react, then you hire the Headless Rider’s services to see if I needed help.” She scanned his eyes. “Did I get it right?”

He released this sinister smirk. “Certainly.” She bit her lip and seemed to think for a moment. “What is it?”

“So… what’s with the hate between you and that Shizuo guy?”

“Well, to put it simply, I don’t think he’s human, and as you know, I _love_ humans. So, I call him a monster…” he sighed. “You know, just to aggravate him.”

“Enough for him to kill you?” She asked, crossing her arms and leaning her shoulder against her door frame. He didn’t give her any reaction or response. That’s when she realized it. “You want him to try and kill you, is that it? Because of your god complex? If he were to kill you, then that would prove yourself to not be human?” She then stepped towards him, slashing at him with the kitchen knife she held in her hands from making breakfast. He dodged, of course. An amused glint seemed to shine in his eyes, contrary to her cold ones. “Are you like me?” Misako stepped forward; the knife pointed at his throat. He backed into the railing. “Are you so eager to die because you know you’ll wake up thirty seconds later?” She then retracted, stepping away slightly. “Or do you just like saying shit to rile people up?”

He let out a laugh and ran his hand through his hair. “You’re wrong, but I won’t tell you why or which reason I’m talking about.” He then walked away with the back of his hand waving at her. “Buh-bye now~.”

A few minutes later, Madarame received an invite from the Dollars. She ran out, looking for that informant, but he was long gone.

Misako walked back inside and logged onto her computer. Once on the website, she entered the password and a username.

—————

It was a few weeks after that when things went to shit. Madarame was walking home late at night and decided to cut corners by going through the alleyways. Stupid decision, she knows, but she _can_ handle herself. For some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking why Izaya had left her alone. Maybe… 

maybe under that sadistic exterior of his, he has a heart. A fragile one which he guards greatly. He does this by choosing to love all humans and avoid heartbreak from just one. 

Out of nowhere, this girl came up to her with this evil look in her eyes. They seemed to be glowing red. She wasn’t human, but she wasn’t an Ajin either. Misako got her IBM out, but this strange figure was too quick. She slashed at the Ajin in several places. The wounds seemed to scream out, “Monster! Monster!”

Misako finally did manage to bring out her IBM and shoo her away. _So was that the Slasher?_ She’s heard about them from some of her peers. If the Headless Rider was real, then why couldn’t the Slasher be legitimate, right?

Shizuo happened to be passing by and noticed her laying there nearly lifeless. He walked over to her. “Are you alright?” He asked her, kneeling. The man helped her up. She nodded in agreement as best she could. “Let’s get you to a hospital.”

“No!” Her voice sounded hoarse as she shouted. Shizuo’s eyes widened. Then quietly, she added, “Please.”

He picked her up and placed her on his back. When she breathed, it didn’t sound right. Even as he hoisted the high schooler onto himself, he could hear that her lungs and rib cage were severely damaged. Per her request, he didn’t take her to a hospital. What he didn’t tell her was that she was going to see an unlicensed doctor.

Mikado and Masaomi saw this and were immediately concerned. They followed after the blonde. “Hey, wait!” Called Mikado. Shizuo stopped to look over but wanted leave. 

“What do you want?” He asked the high schoolers rudely.

“We know her… sort of,” Masaomi stated. “She looks badly hurt. Where’re ya takin’ her?”

“Just follow me,” the fired bartender told them.

They all traveled to Celty and Kishitani’s place. “Oh,” said the doctor. “It’s you Shizuo and-“

Imagine the arrivals’ surprise to find Izaya sitting at the couch sipping tea. “Izaya-“ Shizuo was about to say, but the doctor interrupted him.

“Who’s this?” Kishitani questioned, gesturing to the barely conscious young woman on the brute’s back.

“Uh, that’s Misako Madarame of class 3-B,” Mikado told them. They placed Misako on a table. 

Before Shinra could even begin the examination, the schoolgirl said weakly, “Izaya,” she sharply took in air. “Do it. I can’t bear the pain any longer, and I hate waiting for things to heal.”

“Are you sure?” They could have sworn the info broker was a snake. She nodded. He walked towards her, but Celty stopped him.

 **What does she mean?** She typed.

“You mean you haven’t figured it out yet?” Izaya’s tone was condescending.

“Figured out what?” Mikado questioned.

This only made Orihara’s smile widen. Just as Shizuo was to punch him in the face, he stabbed the teen in the chest. “Izaya!!” Shizuo growled as his fist connected with the brunette’s face.

“Thirty seconds,” was all the information broker said. They all started berating him with harsh words. Well, most of them, at least. Shizuo just chased him around the apartment. Most of them were so busy telling him off while he kept staring in the direction of her corpse, waiting patiently for her return.

All of a sudden, there came a gasp. The group turned to see Misako sitting upright and taking in deep breaths. They all stared at her in awe. She looked completely healed. “They always stare,” she muttered. “Every fricking time. They always stare.”

“You’re a…” some of them trailed off.

“Yes,” she sighed before giving them a death glare. “Don’t tell anyone. Not a single soul. Got it?”

The younger students bowed. “Uh, of course.” “Sure.” 

Her tone completely flipped from menacing to bubbly. “Good.” She hopped off the table. Then she became serious again. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll be going home now. I guess I’ll be seeing you all again sometime soon.”

She left without another word. For the longest time, Izaya, Masaomi, and Mikado avoided her. It might be safe to say that Misako was added to Masaomi’s list of people to never piss off. Although, she acknowledged, nodded towards, and waved at the others who did the same whenever they spotted each other on the street.

None of them will ever get to know this soon, but more and more people are turning out to be Ajins. Misako set up an exclusive site from the Ajin Network. A space for Ajins of Ikekukuro and the other surrounding areas to be in touch with each other. There was also an underground building they would use when meetings had to be in person. 

The rest of the city doesn't know it yet, but her Ajin Chapter is the fourth faction of the city. They are the most underground out of all of them. Exclusive to only Ajins. For now, she'll let the Yellow Squares and the Dollars fight it out. She'll let the Slashers be caught in the middle. With her hand in the Dollars, she could let her own people know what was happening. The Ajins won’t intervene unless absolutely necessary. 

Whatever happens to this city, probably wouldn't surprise her anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
